


Cliffside Slide

by AugustClown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: The Inquisitor slides down a cliff to close a rift. (Some of) their party members are not pleased.





	Cliffside Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post on tumblr: https://elfbxones.tumblr.com/post/174195467450/literally-everyone-inquisitor-no-the
> 
> Admittedly, I wrote this with my inquisitor in mind (Female Trevelyan), but could work with any rogue Inquisitor

The Inquisitor stopped to look at a map, “Well it should be around here somewhere,” they state.

They had brought Dorian, Cassandra, and Varric with them to the Western Approach, hoping to close the last of the rifts in the region. Currently, the group was walking on top of some cliffs headed towards the location of the first of the remaining two rifts they were set on closing.

Shrugging, the Inquisitor folded up the map and tucked it back in their pack, “Suppose we’ll know it when we see it.”

Behind them, Cassandra rolls her eyes, but a glare from Varric prevents her from speaking up. It was no secret that the Inquisitor was bad at directions. One time, they were out on the Wounded Coast for hours as they followed the Inquisitor’s lead back to one of their camps. It wasn’t until Cassandra all but started a fight with them that the Inquisitor let her take the lead back to the nearest camp. 

They continued to walk in amicable silence for the next few minutes. Suddenly, wifts of green appeared, and the group followed the trail to the source: the rift was below them on the level of the canyon.

The Inquisitor cheered and began looking for a safe way down the cliffs. They began to get frustrated, “Ugh, come on. The rift is right there.”

“Relax Inquisitor, we’ll find a way down,” Varric soothes.

But, the Inquisitor continued to grow annoyed and finally huffed out a sigh.

“Oh, no. I know that sigh,” Dorian says.

“So I know that this isn’t the safe way to approach the rift, but here me out,” the Inquisitor starts.

And never finishes.

Before the groups knows it, the Inquisitor starts sliding down the cliffside.

“Inquisitor, no!” the entire group yells.

“Inquisitor, yes!” the Inquisitor responds, unsheathing their dual blades on the slide down, maintaining their footing and immediately slashing at demons as soon as they reach the ground.

It’s only a few minutes before they’re joined by the other three party members, and together, they manage to get the rift closed in practically no time.

“You know, it is a good thing you never fought with Leliana during the Blight. She would not like how unsubtle you are for a rogue,” Cassandra says while sheathing her sword.

“Well, she also wouldn’t have liked the fact that I was also only 15 at the time. I wasn’t too great with my swords back then.”

Again, Cassandra rolls her eyes.

“Leave it to you Inquisitor to slide down a cliffside,” Varric remarks

“Well it’s not the first time. I’ve known it with Sera, Blackwall, and Solas before,” the Inquisitor replies.

“Of course you have,” Cassandra says.

“What? Finding paths take a long time,” the Inquisitor states.

Because yes, leave it to the Inquisitor to willingly slide down cliffsides and mountainsides willingly. 

They weren’t the most conventional leader, but they got the work done. And if they had a bit of fun, well, who was Cassandra to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
